Pokemon New Era Adventures
by TeaNeoNewEra
Summary: Chapter 1 Danger on the ship It start with Shino Yukana [A thirteen old boy-]and Hirako [Also a thirteen old boy] They wait for the boat to Kanto. Geez how long does it takes asks Hirako complaining. It's been only 6 minutes when we arrived at the docks said Yukana looked irritated. Yeah sorry I don't have any patient said Hirako arrogantly. I ignore you until the boat arrives said
1. Chapter 1 Danger on the ship

Chapter 1

Danger on the ship

It start with Shino Yukana [A thirteen old boy-]and Hirako [Also a thirteen old boy] They wait for the boat to Kanto.

Geez how long does it takes asks Hirako complaining.

It's been only 6 minutes when we arrived at the docks said Yukana looked irritated.

Yeah sorry I don't have any patient said Hirako arrogantly.

I ignore you until the boat arrives said Yukana arrogantly once more. You know that I can't stand that so don't do that !.

The boat came finally after a full 15 minutes and the boys boarded the ship.

They were brought to their room.

It may be a bit more luxury said Hirako snorted. The room was quite small and cold.

Some luxury.. Said Yukana shocking.

They went directly to the pool.

The pool was full with water Pokémon's for example : Horsea, Oshawott, Azurill, Corsola, and many more.

The two boys looked their eyes out to all the Pokémon's they saw.

They were allowed to play with the Pokémon's.

After playing with the Pokémon they dried there selves and went back to their room.

It became evening so Yukana and Hirako told each other how their journey as pokémon trainers would begin.

When they suddenly heard the sound of an explosion.

A lot of people started to panic and scream.

They were looking imminently where the sound of the explosion came from.

They saw around the corner some mysterious man, they might be the ones who caused the commotion.

They had some sinister looking Pokémon with them.

One of the man said : Listen well, we will steal all the Pokémon's on the entire ship.

After the man give the order the Pokémon's went on rampage.

Yukana said in a hurry we must leave this place quickly !.

He pulled Hirako to the basement.

They started to hide themselves when they heard something from a pokémon.

They looked around where the sound came from. The sound was coming from a Shinx, appearently it had sprained its ankle .

Yukana walked slowly to the wounded Shinx.

But Shinx had noticed it and began to release electrical sparks, it was impossible now to come close to the Shinx.

We will not hurt you, he worried. But the wounded Shinx did not trust it.

They heard footsteps Yukana grabbed the Sphinx it hurt but it was better than that the mysterious man suits him got hold of him.

Unfortunately there was no way out there was only one way out and that was the stairs she saw a crate they hide in there.

The footsteps came closer I see nothing here are one of the men.

I hear what they another voice immediately after it.

It will be a cable that is loose or something but lets go the men disappeared.

The boys came out of the crate and ran upstairs and looked around. There was nothing to see so she ran on until they were on the deck.

They saw all the passengers and crew sitting and tied with rope.

We must do something they Yukano frightened But what we are but just two boys and there are with so many and we have no Pokemon's says .

We have a pokemon we Sphinx he can help us! But he was too weak and he's hurt says Hirako afraid.

We have to save those people we need two do it or do we sit here in fear we still want to be Pokémon trainers here's our chance they Yukano pride.

You're right Yukano we go for it and it comes to us, and we will succeed Hirako with fire in his eyes.

Hirako started pounding a man and he fell into the sea.

Sphinx Okay I need your help to save people says Yukano seriously. Shinx looked at him and nodded.

Shinx do your Tackle says Yukano with fire in his eyes.

Sphinx also pushed another mysterious person in the water.

All the mysterious people watched Yukano Hirako and Shinx watched them with a viciously look in their eyes What is the meaning of this says a person with a very soft voice.

A very attractive woman came forward So you thought of so let's thwart Team Rocket's plan says the woman angry.

Actually yes because we are children and we like to spoil things says Hirako with a tough look.

Oh really woman said with an evil laugh.

Yep because we do prefer said Yukana immediately chased with a mean look

Okay now we're in trouble Yukana said Hirako shocked I have a plan Yakana said smiling and whispered in the ear of Hirakos.

Nothing you can still save them the woman with a grin on her face.

Yukana ran past her and her Abomasnow back and the control chamber.

I hold her back so quickly says Hirako. Yukana nodded and ran on.

He ran and chased got by Team Rocket grunts He finally came to the control room.

He ran to the door and closed it and locked immediately he heard the men shouting let us inside you little shit!.

He grabbed the wheel and turned it around the whole ship went back and forth.

Hirako saw Abomasnow became unbalanced Now Shinx now is your chance.

Shinx pushed Abomasnow against the wall but he had not even a scratch.

The plan had failed, but then she heard something The ship is surrounded we go you can see you with your hands up.

Pull back and grab the bag pokebals. A grunt took the sack on his back and ran to the others This is not gonna happen Hirako screamed and he grabbed the bag.

You little .. release the bag shouted the grunt angry not happening screamed Hirako. Shinx pushed the grunt heart in his back the grunt let the bag go and then fell down.

Moments later we could only get hold of one Grunt Commissioner.

Yakuna Hirako and watch the sea Well what a day sighed Hirako You can say that again we have a whole bunch of people

Yukana was giving Shinx a potion what he got from 1 of the people on board.

Shinx looked Yukana and he began to laugh. Thank you too boy and he gave Shinx a pat on the head.

Suddenly the ship exploded in two Yukana Hirako and Shinx all three fell into the sea and were drawn in to the water flow.

This was the first chapter of Pokémon New Era Adventures I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and to celebrate I keep an event whose best character so create a really sick character and maybe you going to be in the story.


	2. Pokémon New Era Adventures Chapter two

Chapter two

Somewhere in middle of no where

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere the boys were lying on a beach near a forest.

Shinx woke up he immediately went to Yukana trying to wake him up slowly Yukana eyes were starting to move as he was starting to wake up.

He immediately jumped thinking on what happened he looked around to see Hirako unconscious on the beach he wasn't looking good his skin was pale and he was not moving.

Yukana quickly went to him feeling his temperature he had a fever and a nightmare Yukana looked around where they were the beach was long and white nearby there was a forest but nowhere was a sign of humans.

Pulling Hirako on his shoulder he quickly left to the forest looking for any help while looking for help he didn't notice what was ahead as he was running he came to a point where the forest was below them.

as Yukana looked down he started to curse without them knowing they had run on a Scolipede as it raises its head in anger.

Yukana Hirako and Shinx fell on the ground as they started to run he turns around and destroyed ancient trees with ease can this day become any worse! Yukana shouted.

All of a sudden he found himself on a cliff of course it can! he said Shinx bravely tried to protect them with a thunderbolt but it was like trying to wake a Snorlax up after he was hit with a sing.

all of a sudden they hear a voice guess I am just in time it was a boy around 16 standing on a Salamence.

As he pulls a pokéball from his belt he shouted at the same time Scizor go use your X-scissor the Scolipede tried to block the attack with a hyper beam but Scizor just dodge it with ease and with one hit Scolipede was K O.

As the young man jumped down he asked if everything was alright Yukana started to cry I.I I.I'm alright he said with tears in his eyes but my friend.

The young man looked ones and said don't worry I will take you to the nearest hospital as he picked up Hirako Yukana quickly picked shinx up and jumped on the Salamence.

So what are your names the boy asked still a bit in a panic over his friend Yukana Yukana insert this is Shinx and Hirako.

Pointing at the Pokémon and unconscious boy alright my name is Nariko you already met my partners as the Salamence roars look we are already near Greensboro City Nariko said still it will take 10 20 minutes before we are there so tell me what happened.

As Yukana ends his story Nariko looked puzzled there are still a few things un clear but that all later

Were here as they approached a giant hospital after making sure Hirako was taking care of they went to the waiting room.

So the boys waited for Hirako to get his treatment suddenly Hirako rushes out of the emergency room.

No stay away he shouted and grabbed a chair.

The doctor follows him but we only need a blood sample so please stop moving young boy .

Hell no stay away he shouted swinging the chair around.

It's only a little injection so please stay calm.

A little injection dude the nail is the size of my finger!.

Yukana and Nirako grabbed him with smiles on their faces.

What are you guys doing let me go!

You want to get better don't you said Yukana with a smile.

Yea if you don't get the shot then you won't get better said Nirako smiling

What you traitors I hope you two die!.

The doctor comes closer and closer.

No stay away I said no don't come any closer nooooooooo!.

After that our hero's where outside of the hospital.

So where to go now asked Yukana and looked at Hirako.

Shut up drop death he react with mad face.

Come on it was for your own good!.

Hirako turns his head away.

Alright be that way like I care.

Nirako smiled you can go best to Littlerood town there is a person knows as Professor Erika.

Okay what Is the fastest way to get there Yukana asked him with a confused face.

I will take you guys so get on my Salamence and where ready to go Nirako still smiled

Yukana grabbed Shinx and gets on Salamence he looked at Hirako.

Get on where leaving.

Give me five more minutes he started to pray.

O good lord please let me see a another day and sorry for peeing in my mother's closed amen.

Are you afraid of heights asked Yukana with an almost laughing face.

No I am not I just like to pray before where leaving shouted Hirako angry.

Hirako gets on the Salamence with shaking legs.

Yea whatever you say looked Yukana the other way.

Shut up can we go already?!.

Yea yea Nirako looked serious Salamence lets go graph something guys it's going to be a rough ride.

And or hero's were off to Littlerood town.

This was the second Chapter of Pokémon New Era Adventures I hope you enjoyed again and hopefully I can have a chapter next week off and I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as the previous but until then


End file.
